Lost Words
by Mochi'sDreams
Summary: Future AU : Its been years ever since their highschool years has ended, and College rolled in. Secrets were kept and friendships were broken as time came and gone. Now given the chance to reunite, how exactly will this work out?
1. New York

_**Hey everyone, Mochi here~**_

 _ **I've recently renewed my Fanfiction. Starting out with a new start kind of thing.**_

 _ **So, first story back is a Miraculous Future AU, which is honestly a free roaming thought. I do plan to write more in the future, but for now, bare with me ;v;**_

 ** _Disclaimer : I don own anything of Miraculous ladybug, all rights go to their rightful owners ~_**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

" _I guess, this the end kitty"_

 _the lights of paris seemed to dim for a minute as the words drifted into the empty night._

" _we won"_

 _~.~.~.~.~.~_

"Marinette!" A yell exclaimed with the slamming of the door in another. "If you do not get up right now, we're going to get another strike for being late to opening!" The tall brunette with amber highlights rushed to pull open the curtains for the warm light to pour into the room.

All but a groan came from the dark haired girl that struggled from the new brightness and pulled the covers over her face.

"Oh no you don't." The brunette moved to remove the covers from her best friend. "You want time to send the last bits of the letter to your parents don't you? I suggest you get up immediately to finish so we can drop it off on our way to work, come on!"

That definitely got the sleepy girl awake.

"Oh no! How much time do I have left, Alya?! I don't want this letter to be delivered later than it already is" She cried, rushing herself to the bathroom outside her door.

"Don't worry, You have at least another 30 minutes. I planned that this would happen" Alya laughed, closing the door of the bedroom behind her and knocking on the bathroom door. "But try to get up earlier next time ok, Marinette? I'm not going to be your roommate forever and I honestly doubt anyone else would be as good as a friend as me" She laughed.

"Oh please, I'm not letting anyone else be my roommate other than you Alya!" Marinette shouted from the inside and joined in with the laugh.

Quickly brushing past her morning routines, Marinette hopped back into her room and slid in front of her desk, paper piles scattered throughout the space. Pinned up in the bulletin board in front of her, the top of her desk, the half closed draws and some laying on the floor. Several of it was writings that she would send to her parents, others primarily consisted of her various clothing designs that she created.

Preparing her pen and paper, she went …

 _To my dearest mother and father,_

 _Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_

 _It may be hard to believe, but in about a few weeks, I will start my Spring semester of College! Only a few more months after that and I'll officially be a college graduate! I can't believe it has been almost 4 years that I have not seen you both, I will always be hoping the best back in little Paris. As much as I still do video chats with you over the computer and several phone calls with ma a week, It is nothing compared to being there in person. I miss you both so much._

 _Here in New York? Well, nothing much to say about the ol' Miraculous Bakery. Miss Leia was nice enough to raise our pay recently because of the big success on that wedding cake Alya and I made, with help of course. Things here are not much different from when I was working downstairs with ma in the morning and helping with the loads in the afternoon with pa. If luck would have it, I'm surviving pretty well here, with Alya's help._

 _I honestly hope that this letter makes it in time so you both can see what I've gotten you as Christmas Presents along with the new year greetings. I would have sent this through an email and all, but I think letters are more sincere , as told from mama._

 _I await for more news from you the next time we talk! And Have I told you how much I've missed you both? I don't think I can say it enough._

 _From your loving daughter,_ _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

"And done!" She let out a sigh, slipping the letter into a red envelope and signing in their names in cursive.

"Girl, are you done? 5 minutes left!" Alya called from afar

"Yes yes!" Marinette replied, dropping the letter into a box filled with wrapped gifts and baggies on the side. She quickly closed the brown box and tapped the opening shut before darting down the stairs, grabbing her bag and coat in the process.

"Hey you made it!" Alya chirped , slipping on her own coat and shoes. The two then left, hopping down the stairs and running out the lobby, shouting morning greetings to their fellow building mates.

The bright and cold morning greeted them, brushing past as they continued to run to their destination. Marinette let out a sigh which stretched into a smile when she saw the mail box.

"Do you have everything? The address? The name? Your own name?!" Alya asked, examining the box one more time.

"Yes! I checked at least 3 times before!" Marinette laughed, sliding the box into the mailbox and beamed.

"Come on! We still have another 5 minutes to make it to Miraculous!" Alya said, pulling Marinette with her.

The morning rush has yet to start when they got there. Unlocking the door, Alya pulled open the wooden boarded glass door and turned on the lights of the bakery. Marinette followed shortly behind her, going straight into the kitchen to warm up the oven and pulled down the ingredients. While Alya was busy setting the chairs and cleaning off the dust from the night, Marinette began with the morning batch of breads.

Not even 10 minutes in, a tiny bell sounded from the door. Alya's head shot up.

"I'm sorry, but the store does not open for another 30 minutes!" She said, brushing off the dust that hung on her attire.

"O-oh! I-I'm s -sorry!" The figure said from the doorway, still holding onto the door. Alya squinted her eyes

"Nathanael? Oh it's just you" She laughed, moving closer to the redhead and patted his back. "come in! come in! Are you here looking for _Mari_ again?" Alya grinned, leaning closer to his face, whose face turned tomato red.

"N-No, well- I mean- not this t-time" He struggled to find the words to use. But before he could, a scream fled from Alya's mouth as a pair of hands was covering her eyes.

From the surprise, Marinette bolted from the back with flour hanging on her torso and face. "Alya?!" She stopped herself when she saw the scene.

"Marinette!" Alya yelled, struggling from the hands in front of her eyes. "Honestly, who ever this is, it is too early for you to rob a store" She growled. "At least do it properly and **let me see**!" Her feet started to kick from trying to release herself.

Laugh erupted in the bakery to her statement.

"Mariiiiii, help meeee" She whined, hearing that even her best friend is laughing at her.

"Ah, I'm afraid she can't do that" A voice said above her head. All of a sudden, Alya stopped struggling, her scowl turned into a lazed smiled.

"Let go of me Nino" She patted the arms that was still holding her eyes.

"Aw, that was fast. I didn't expect you to guess me so fast." He laughed, finally letting go and waited for her to turn to him before giving her a hug.

"Ha, even if it was **years** since we've last talked, I guess there are still some things that don't change " She grinned, smacking Nino on the arms.

"Im hurt, a lot of people say that I've changed since then " He said, placing his hand over his heart.

"Everything but your voice" Alya placed her hands on her hips and turned back to Nathanael. "What brings the two of you here today?"

However, before Nathanael could answer, Nino cut in. "He found me lost coming here. I wanted it to be a surprise, so I didn't tell anyone, but seemed like that didn't work well " He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "So I asked him to bring me to you guys." Raising his head, he walked over to Marinette to give her the same hug greeting.

"Been a while Mari" Nino said, releasing her. She gave him back a nod in return.

"As much as we are happy to see you, _why_ exactly are you here? " Marinette asked, tilting her head.

"Oh! right, my next job is here apparently. The big apple you know? It only goes to show how well know I am." A snicker came from Alya. " Speaking of which, Alya, I need to talk to you for a minute, if you don't mind " Nino looked back to Marinette.

"She's all yours" She smiled "Would you both like some coffee or tea?"

"Coffee for me" Nino raised a finger. " and one of your famous chocolate croissants, Mari"

"I- uh- I'm f-fine!" Nathanael said. "I-I have t-to go b-back to f-finish some- uh- last minute stuff. I'll- um.. see you later!" He bowed , face still red, and bolted out the bakery.

"O-oh. Well, I'll get started with your order Nino" While Marinette walked back into the kitchen, Alya and Nino sat down by a table against the window.

"Seems like some things really don't change" He laughed, then looked towards Alya.

"So, what did you need to tell me?" Alya leaned back on her seat. "your job isn't the thing that winded you here, was it?"

"Ah, do you doubt me that my music is not good enough for the big apple? I am hurt" Nino said but quickly recovered. "But for your information, I am here for work, but it's not the full reason."

"Well? What is it?" The brunette asked, tapping her finger.

"So, you know how other than working with music, I also do something else on the side?" Nino started

"Yeah, I don't think music alone can carry you alive back then." Alya laughed.

"funny, but I'm also a background support character in several shows and movies." Nino smirked proudly.

"Shows and movies that star a special someone called Adrien Agreste. " Alya grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, So you _do_ watch t.v" That got Nino another smack in the arm. "alright alright, so what i'm here to tell you is.."

"Nino, cut it out already and tell me" Alya leaned forwards

"Well, if I tell you that I'm here for my job, guess who else is here" Nino folded his arms.

Alya's eyes widen. "Adr-"

"Here's your coffee and croissant, Nino! Don't worry, as a welcome, its on the house" Marinette places the marble plate in front of him with the hot brewed coffee.

"Thanks Mari! But I can pay, don't worry about it" Nino laughed, digging into his meal.

When Marinette walked back into the kitchen for the last time, Alya leaned forward again.

"You mean he's-"

"Yeah.. he is." Nino said in nearly a whisper.

"But Mari-" Alya started.

"I know. That's why I came here to find you. This may be the only chance they ever see each other again. Seeing that he's basically legend now, they just won't be like they use to be, you know?" Nino explained.

"Yeah...I get it." Alya sat back. "So, Im guessing you have a plan?"

"well, you can definitely help me"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 _ **R &R till next time~**_


	2. Croissants

_**Thank you so much for the favorites and follows! Honestly didn't expect myself to get so much on the first chapter**_

 _ **Review Response:**_

 _ **DuckTator: Oh Yes =v= i honestly wish i can just throw all the fluff right away buuut, that can't happen yet. HOWEVER. I will make sure there is enough sweet moments in the future ;v; so bare with me until then.**_

 _ **DemiFaunus: Sorry for the wait!**_

 ** _Disclaimer : I don own anything of Miraculous ladybug, all rights go to their rightful owners ~_**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

" _Before you go- can I ask for one last request?"_

 _A hand held the shoulders of their fellow partner. The everlasting lights of the eiffel tower glowed around them._

" _Will I be able to finally know who you are?" the words pressed on the pressure._

 _A light laugh and a weak smile greeted the pair of green eyes._

" _I'm sorry kitty" a pause "I don't think I can ever truly face you.."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Adrien!" Green eyes shot open at the moment his name was called. "Hey dude, what are you doing up in the trees again? They made personal tents for you to chill in, bro." The tall, blonde headed, boy shifted his position so that he is now sitting upwards on the tree branch. Looking down, he was greeted by his best friend.

Adrien hopped down from his resting spot and examined the figure in front of him. Similar to his 6'3 in height, his friend stood before him with a white bag and his coach bag strung across his chest. His signature red cap that never seemed to leave his head since the day Adrien knew him, along with his black frame glasses and headphones wrapping around his neck.

"You know, temperature is different from Paris. Should think about wearing more so you don't end up freezing, Nino" He laughed, pointing out the light coat that he seemed to have strung on carelessly before leaving the house today. That coat paired up with the slim jeans and a pair of white sneakers seemed to be the only thing Nino had on for the day.

"Thanks for the advice, _mom._ But I don't get cold easily" He snickered, placing his hand over his chest. "Speaking of which, I heard that you didn't get a chance to eat this morning since they had to start early, so I went to pick this up" Nino held up the white bag that was decorated with the silhouette of the eiffel tower in the center, the center showed the words _Miraculous bakery_ . "A friend suggested it to me when they heard that we were coming from Paris and they were not kidding when they said it tastes just like home"

Adrien picked up the bag from his hand and peered inside. One cup of hot chocolate with packaged marshmallows on the side, a chocolate croissant, and an egg tart. The scent flushed out the bag as his mouth watered. Carefully taking out the egg tart and hot chocolate, Adrien took no time to dig in.

"See? What did I tell you" Nino laughed, watching his friend scarf down an egg tart in two bites.

"These are amazing!" Adrien exclaimed after washing down the last bit of tart with the hot chocolate.

"I know right? Hey, why don't we check it out for lunch later on or something?" He suggested, but the long pause seemed to hint that it would not be happening.

"Sorry man, schedules packed as always. I have another photo shoot to go to after they are done filming. Nathalie knows how to make the most of my time, as you can see" Adrien chuckled. "But I'm open tomorrow morning" He lifted his spirit up.

"Dude, that's the time of _my_ shoot" Nino laughed, patting his friend on the back. "It's not as large of a part compared to your character, but still takes some serious work." He said while he playfully wiped his forehead.

"Oh crap, I forgot about that. Sorry Nino" Adrien scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. Nino shook his head and waved it off.

"It's no problem, bro. But if you want, you can visit tomorrow for another serving of those treats" Nino pulled out a small card with the bakery's name written in cursive on the top left.

Adrien slipped the card into his pocket. "Sure thing, I'll bring something for you tomorrow too, as a treat from today"

"No need, man! I can go meet you there when I'm done, so no rush" Nino gave a fist pump. "Now go ahead, I think they're looking for you, dude" Adrien nodded at his response and walked towards the waving staffs in the distance.

~.~.~.~That night~.~.~.~

Alya kicked open the door to their apartment number and walked in with a handful of mail along with a few boxes, tucked under her arms.

Marinette was home before her, due to Alya volunteered to go buy groceries since they were running low. Now seeing Alya, she hops off the couch where she was originally watching television to help her with the bags.

"commercials, commercials... Mari! Your monthly copy of fashion magazines!" Alya waved the paperback towards her. Marinette, who settled down the boxes on the coffee table returned for her book. Quickly opening it and scanning the pages, she let out a squeal of joy.

"I got picked Alya!" Rushing back to her best friend and practically shoving the page in her face. The headlines reads _A world of spots!_ which later on writes ..

 _Here on this issue's 20th annual Winter Spotlight, we turn to a submitted portfolio from a young girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng, where spots are coming back with a big WOW since the late dalmatians fashion line starring Cruella De Vil. As titled the polka dotted Christmas, we're here to show you the best of it's collection._

The page was scattered with Marinette's designs, each with a printed description _,_ colors, and a front/back view of the outfit. Alya joined in with the squealing and grabbed her friend into a hug.

"Oh Mari! That's awesome!" She fixed herself to properly view the page. "it's only

about time that someone sees your talent" Marinette smile got wider as she returned the hug. "Also, almost forgot, your glasses frames came in" Alya passed one of the boxes to her. "For when you're close eyedness."

"I could have dealt with contacts too, Alya" She opened the box and saw a red round rectangular frame with a little lady bug on the top left frame. "Well, at least it's cute" She quickly placed it on her face and looked at her friend. Alya snapped a picture of her.

"You really have something with spots, girl." She laughed.

Marinette looked into the mirror with her glasses on. Touching the red frames, she frowned a little.

 _Tikki_

Her reflection shifted her red glasses to her old spotted mask that she remembered wearing as she swung across buildings in Paris as...

A tear fell from her face.

"M-Mari? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Alya looked from her to the mirror, stringing her arms over her friend's shoulder in comfort.

"What?" Marinette whipped away the tear. " I'm fine! really" She let out the best managed smile she could towards her. Alya wasn't convinced, but did not push it farther.

"Alright...But honestly. If you ever need anything. I'm here for you, Mari" Alya smiled at her before getting up and going towards the kitchen. "Spaghetti for dinner!" She called.

"Ok!" Marinette responded and made sure Alya was out of sight before letting out a sigh and retreated to her room. "Oh Tikki….where are you…" Her voice cracked. Her fingers glazed over the empty ear holes that use to hold the round red earrings.

~.~.~Next day~.~.~

A black car stopped in front of the bakery with Adrien stepping out it. He quickly placed on his black shades , black earmuffs to cover his ears and a familiar light blue scarf that he brought as a memento of his father back in paris. He was dressed in a dark brown trench with fit jeans along with warm fur boots to keep him warm.

"This is Miraculous Bakery? Seems small" He muttered under his breath before entering. The fresh smell of sweets and bread hit and melted him from the cold outdoors. The bakery was designed in a white rustic design, with potted plants scattered throughout the store. Towards the left is the open selections of bread and sweets while on the right was occupied by common morning business men and women getting their daily dose of coffee and breakfast. Adrien walked over towards the bread section and saw that the plate for chocolate croissants were empty.

"Welcome to Miraculous sir, What can I get for you?" A tall brunette asked, walking towards him. Her hair was pulled up in high ponytail, round rectangular black frames with a bit of edge on its upper corner over her eyes and a familiar beauty mark on the top corner of her right eyebrow. Something about this woman struck Adrien as familiar.

"Oh, I was just interested in something, but it seems that's no more left" He said, smiling towards the girl before him. She returned him a polite smile.

"Ah, yes. The croissants are top sellers here." She turned her heel towards the kitchen door, where a shorter woman walked out holding two trays bread. "Rose! tell Mari we need more croissants" The brunette took the trays from the blonde as she nodded and hopped back inside. She slid in the fresh trays before turning back to him. "In the meantime, would you like something to drink sir? I'll have them bring the croissant right to your table when it is done."

"A cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows, thank you" He replied, taking a seat in the table where the lady directed him. As she went to take other orders, he took the time to settle. "They have pretty good service here." He smiled at himself, unwrapping himself of his winter attire on his seat. The place had dim lights, the most coming out from the fireplace that was set not far from him. It almost felt like home. Not the home he is use to, the cold lonely halls of the mansion back in Paris, but a home that most would expect when walking into for a fresh cozy morning or a relaxing evening after work. Adrien debated whether or not to take his shades off in order to avoid cameras at all cost, but ended up doing so. Placing down the shades that covered his lime green eyes.

"Here you go sir! One hot chocolate with marshmallows and a chocolate croissant" He looked up to the voice, and that's when cerulean eyes met lime green eyes.

~.~A moment ago~.~

Alya rushes to the staff room once she was done with the customers outside and asked Rose to sub for her for a few minutes. Throwing out her phone, she flipped through her contacts until she found the one she was looking for.

She waiting on the ring and soon a chirpy voice was heard from the other side. "Good morning, Alya. What's up?"

"Don't you 'what's up' me, Nino. You know exactly _what is up_ " She hissed into the phone, a laugh erupted from the other side.

"It's fine! It's fine-" Nino tried to stop himself from laughing from Alya's outburst.

"It is not fine! Do you know how troublesome for the entire bakery to witness Adrien to be sitting there? Why did you send him here of all places?" She continued, pacing back and forth.

"He wanted to go himself. Said the food I gave him yesterday was really good so he wanted to go for himself." He explained, trying his best to calm down the brunette who is evidently not calm at all.

"And why aren't you here with him?" Alya placed a hand over her forehead.

"I have work too you know. I'll be there later on and he knows that. He's going to be there for a while." Nino explained. "Ah- Snap, I gotta go. I'll text you later."

"Nin-" The call hung up. "Tsk" Alya fixed herself in the room before exiting and went to go look for Marinette, but found her no where in the kitchen. "Hey Rose, where's -" She stopped herself when she saw her friend already at the table where the _special guest_ is.

"oh no."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 _ **R &R! till next time~**_


	3. Two Strangers

**_Hey There! MoChi Here-_**

 _ **First , I want to state...that I am terribly sorrryyyyyyyyyyy that I didn't upload for like, a year ago. ( see what i did there? Happy new years LOL )**_

 _ **There was a lot of daily stress on school and people While on top of that, not feeling so well myself, so great start to a new year i know.**_

 _ **But I honestly love writing as much as I love drawing, although my writing is not as good as my art ;v; i admit... So do not worry, if i were to ever discontinue this, I won't make you wait however many weeks to announce that I'm not writing anymore.**_

 _ **Thus, lets get this show on the road.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Miraculous Ladybug**_

 _ **Warning: The writing might seem a bit stiff as of now because I've writing bits and bits during my stressful time period that is still going on. But hey, I have break soon xD ~**_

 _ **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

" _you're not going to say goodbye to the others?" A voice spoke behind Adrien as he walked back into his black car. It was raining outside, a typical morning darkness in Paris._

" _Father said not to bother with telling everyone. It would only cause inconvenience" He responded with a sad smile. Nino stood at his door way, folding his arms._

" _What about her?" He asked. Silence hung._

" _Even if i could, I don't think I can bring up the courage to say it to her" He paused. "I'll see you on the flip, Nino."_

 _The car doors close._

 _~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

A full minute could have passed by now, but the two seemed to have continued to look into each other's eyes. Mari was the first to back away.

"Ah, Excuse me" She backs away from him after setting down the food. "I didn't mean to stare" She gave a bow of apology.

"Oh, no no" Adrien waved his hands. "You just looked like someone I knew." He explained, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Mari let out a light giggle.

"That's odd, I thought the same thing" She let out a sigh and looked at the seat opposite of him. "Waiting for someone?" Adrien nodded his head.

"Is it the person that looked like me?" She tilted her head with a laugh. He followed shortly after but shook his head.

"No, another friend of mine. He's working right now so I decided to wait for him here" He paused, " I must be taking your work time, I'm sorry"

Marinette waved her hands in the air. " Oh no, it's fine. Really" She beamed. " It's about time for my break anyways- " She looked at the seat. " Do you think your friend would mind if I sit in their seat?" He let out a small chuckle.

"He still have about an hour before he is done so I doubt he would mind." Adrien explained. "There is something I wonder about.." Marinette tilted her head. "Did you know a lot of blonde haired guys with green eyes? Because according to many people, it's pretty rare to have these colored eyes." He smirked

She folded her arms while tapping one finger on her chin. "Well, I don't know **that** much people with those traits, but" She stopped short while the image of the blonde boy cladded in a black spandex appeared in her mind. "I guess you can say this person's special in their own way" A light laugh followed after. "How about you? I don't run into a lot of black haired blue eyed girls often either, and I'm in new york"

He sighed with his mouth tugging into a smile. "Well, the person I know is just simply…" A flash of a young girl with black hair tied in low pigtails decorated in spots sat across from him."perfect." He quickly blinked the image away and continued. " But I haven't seen them in a very long time."

"I'm on the same boat as you" She lowered her gaze and smiled. "But I wouldn't say he was quite _perfect_ per say..Unless you think corny jokes and 24/7 service of puns is to die for, I won't judge" she held up her hands in defence.

"But I can't _espresso_ how important puns are" Adrien smirked, turning away and putting his cup of hot chocolate to his mouth. Marinette's mouth hung open.

"Please not you too" She dramatically placed her head down on top of her arms resting on the table.

"I bread your pardon! I do not mean to make you feel so... _crummy_ " he lowered his head in front of hers. She instinctively covered her ears and threw herself back on the chair shaking her head.

"no no no! You stop that right now " She laughed. He joined her, resting his chin on his forearms looking up at her. "Out of curiosity, where are you from? You don't seem like a native in new york."

"Am I that transparent?" She threw her arms up." I'm here to finish college. Last year and I'm going back home- " Marinette clapped her hands together.

Adrien sat back up and smiled back "Early congratulations!"

"Back to paris" His eyes widen at the girl before him. 'No. Get a hold of yourself Adrien. She's gone. She could be just another person from paris, there's millions of people that lives there.'

The silence grew for a moment.

"Are you ok? " Marinette asked, "You seem like you've seen a ghost" He quickly shook it off.

"Just fine sorry, thinking back to something" She rose an eyebrow, but decided to not step into his personal space.

"So What are you doing in New York?" She asked back to him. He froze again.

 _I can't just tell her that I'm The Adrien Agreste here to do a movie. I'm not going to be able to go outside anymore after that._ He thought.

"Came to visit, you can say" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I haven't had a lot of time to myself, so I decided to travel." Marinette's eyes sparkled

"You're really mature, huh. You're like the same age as me and you're already going on your own" She grinned. Adrien scuffed.

"I can barely finish school because of work. Dropped out of school in order to help my father run his company." He folded his arms. "Not as free as you think of me to be" He smirked.

"You don't sound like you dropped out of school" She examined him from head to toe. " In my opinion, I would think you graduated early and already the head of some facility already." She laughed.

"Oh lord, my work has taken away my youth! I turned from a guy in his early 20s to a man in his late 40s." He gasped, placing his forearm over his forehead and draping himself back on his chair while holding his chest with his other hand.

"Oh don't be so dramatic" She rolled her eyes at him. The two fell into another round of laughter before a certain ringtone sounded on the table. Adrien opened his phone to answer and almost automatically , his face turned grim.

"I see…." He sighed heavily. "Yes, I'll go immediately. I understand….good bye". The screen darkens and a long pause followed with tension building in the air. After a few minutes of composure, Adrien looks up to the girl in front of him and gave off a weak smile. "I'm sorry to have taken your lunch time."

Marinette shook her head. "It's fine, I had a great time talking to you" She chirped, hoping to bring back the mood he had seem to lost within a second into the phone call.

"Same here" This time, the smile came more naturally. "I'll definitely visit again!" And with that, he quickly threw his coat and shades on and paced to the door. Snow drifted on the black car that was opened and ready for him to slip into but a loud cry came from behind him.

"Wait!" The same dark haired girl ran towards him in the bare cold with only her work uniform. Adrien's eyes widened. "Y-You forgot this!" She said, catching her breath and in her hands is the sky blue scarf. In almost an instant, he grabbed her forward and hugged her tightly. "S-Sir?"

"Thank you Thank you" He let her go, wrapping the scarf around him. "I would have honestly gotten a heart attack if I found out I've lost it."

"I'm glad I made it on time" She laughed. The car flashed its headlights as if a sign to hurry. Adrien looked down to her and softly nudged her back towards the bakery.

"I promise to thank you the next time we meet. Now please go back inside, you are wearing like two layers. How are you not cold?" He questioned.

"It's perfectly fine, no need to thank me." She waved her hands. "And please do not worry. I'm use to the cold here" He rose an eyebrow.

"If so, I'll take my leave then." He waved slightly before slipping into the black car.

Marinette stood there for a few more seconds before entering back inside. Alya was standing by the counter with her arms folded.

"Alya, I can explain-" She scrambled for words. It was not unusual that Marinette to get lost in a conversation with one of their customers, but that usually means the other staffs has to work twice as hard as she is just talking away.

"You are soooo lucky it wasn't a lunch rush or I would have you do closing." Alya wiggled her finger in front of her. Marinette nodded quickly. "But other than that, I'm taking my lunch now. Can I trust that you would be working while i'm out?" She grinned.

"Yes yes- Thank you Alyaa" Mari threw herself onto her best friend, resulting into a tight hug. "I'll do my job, you don't need to worry" She saluted and hopped off.

Alya's smile grew a bit wider watching as Mari slipped back into kitchen. As she threw on her coat, her phone vibrated from an incoming call. " Hello? " She asked.

A male voice sounded from the other side. "Ah man. Adrien just texted me that they need him for another session with the modeling instructor for that upcoming fashion runway thing." Alya let out a sigh.

"The guy's like 23 without a break in his life" She said, walking around the white cladded streets. "But, at least he seemed to be enjoying himself in the cafe"

"That's good! Step one of reunion complete!" cheering could be heard from the other side. Alya laughed. "Say, are you on your lunch break right now? "

"How'd you guess?" She stopped and looked around.

"Was random. But since Adrien basically dropped me like a hot potato, wanna go somewhere? I'm still new to this place so uh...open for suggestions."

Alya held in a laugh." When's the last time _**you**_ had a decent meal?" there was a groan as a response. "Alright alright, I'll come and find you. We've got lots to talk about"

 _ **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

 _ **Next Chapter will be mostly Alya and Nino talking, kinda like how Mari and Adrien was talking in this chapter.**_

 ** _Thoughts and fan-typing [basically destroying keyboard type typing] are appreciated_**

 ** _till next time~_**


	4. Two Friends

_**Hello- Mochi here~ I wanna start off by saying a big thank you to those who listened and supported me on my struggle on life. xD you guys put a smile on my face, I hope you know that.**_

 _ **And for those who sent me fan-typing, I understand.**_

 _ **Review responses:**_

 _ **: I'm sorry if its taking long to upload ;w; here it is**_

 _ **DemiFaunus: thanks and sjavbkjsdfkewf**_

 _ **readytostart: Thank you 3 I hope I can write to forfill your expectations. And if you want to check out my art, my tumblr name is Mochiindreams**_

 _ **Eunolie**_ __ _ **: Many thanks and I wish where ever i am going, its going to be good xD**_

 _ **ShadowAngel100: their reveals will take a while, but the build is always the most torturous part.**_

 _ **Jewel: I'm glad you like it! and DKFJBAKJFBKSDFYESS?MOREALYAXNINO?ASKJDFKAJSKFEF**_

 ** _~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

 _A white butterfly flew in the night skies, soon disappearing in the distance with the stars. While Paris rested, two kwami sat on a roof of a familiar bakery. One illuminating a light shade of red while the other evoked little black specks behind it. They've been sitting there for a good hour or two, simply looking up to the moon-lit sky. Both trying to search for the courage to say even a word._

" _so.." They both seemed to mutter at the same time. The red kwami flinched, although quickly picking herself back up._

" _Thats the last butterfly he sent out…" She started._

" _Yeah..it was his own." The black kwami finished._

" _He ran away again"_

" _He didn't run. He faded"_

 _Another silence._

" _Will this ever end, Plague?"_

" _I...don't know"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hey!" Alya carefully paced herself through the snow to her friend on the other side, leaning against the park gates. Nino quickly picked up the sound and waved in her direction. When finally face to face, Alya examined him from top to bottom.

"You realize it's snowing right now….right" She rose a brow.

"Wow, you too Ali?" He placed his hand over his face. "First Adrien is questioning my outfit choices, and now you question my sanity"

"You are wearing like two layers!" She cried, smacking him playfully on the arm.

"For your information, it's three. I actually wore a shirt under this jacket. AND I wore a big jacket. What else do you want from me" Nino unzipped his jacket to reveal a navy blue shirt inside.

"I don't know...Scarf? Mittens? Some **boots**?" She pointed at his red and white sneakers.

"Are you asking me to have a heat stroke?" He looked at her with horror. " I am a natural born human heater, thank you very much." That earned him an eyeroll.

"Okay Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you when you freeze yourself out there" Alya narrowed her eyes and poked his chest. "Now let's get going, i'm getting hungry and I'm on limited time."

The two traveled in silence down the street. Nino's head was turning in every street corner as they entered midtown. Alya couldn't help but laugh at his action.

"Is this the first time you saw buildings or something?" She said mid laugh. Nino folded his arms.

"Of course I have! But not like this- All the lights, the decorations-" He went on.

"Did they stop celebrating christmas in Pari or something?" Alya asked sarcastically, holding her hands over her mouth in surprise.

"No" He retorted "But I've been too busy to even celebrate it". He threw his arms up. "The closest thing to Christmas I had was Adrien getting me a new laptop because I was traveling with only a phone as a source of internet along with the hotel computer."

"Oh you poor thing" Alya made a puppy face, a smile creaked at the corner of her mouth. "If that's so-" She scooped up a handful of snow on top of a car. "Merry Christmas!" She said, throwing it into Nino's arms that were already held up in defence.

"Ali, you are a precious friend of mine, but I will not promise you will be completely dry by the time we get food." He stated, already armed with handfuls of snow.

"You wouldn't da-" A ball of snow cut her off as she ran out of it's fire.

"You asked for this , Ali!" He called, tossing a snowball from his hand before running after her.

~.~.~.restaurant.~.~.~

The two figures stood outside the restaurant, leaning on the glass windows to catch their breath with snow hanging off their clothing. Alya's hair seemed a shade lighter with the snow that Nino dumped on her on top of the snow that was still falling from the sky. Her coat still had spots where snowballs had hit and jeans damped from just plowing through some high leveled snow piles to avoid the snowballs flying in her direction.

On the other hand, Nino's dark chocolate hair showed with a powder sheet of snow on top of his bare head for Alya has took his hat in the middle of their little fight and is now stuffed in her coat. There were still a few chunks of snow stuck to the surface of his coat and his sneakers collected just as much snow as he did while walking into deeper piles of snow.

The two took their time to clean out their fogged glasses and finally decided to enter inside.

Inside, the store is decorated in bright lights and wooden furniture. Taken their seats, the waiter passes them their menus and left them to decide.

"Hey Alya.." Nino started, staring down at the menu in front of him. The brunette poked her head up to look at him. "I don't know how to order"

"What" She blinked.

"I don't know what this is, Alya help mee" He pointed at the page multiple times.

"I thought you were in our english class in Highschool!" Alya's eyes widen

"I waas" He continued to whine. "But I wasn't good at it"

Letting out a sigh, Alya raised a hand for the waiter to come to their table. "Two calamari pan fried noodles with one lemonade and an iced tea." Their waiter nodded and walked off once again.

"No wonder you haven't eaten." She grinned at him.

"I feel like a tourist. And they don't even feed you enough during the film set" Nino threw his hands up before laying back down on the surface of the table.

"You know, if you do treat, I don't mind being your translator while you're here" she leaned forward and patted him on the head from across the table.

"I'll thinking about it" He mumbled, but sat back up minutes later and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "So , how was he without my supervision?"

"He is in his early 20s, I don't think he needs to be under your so called supervision." Alya stated, making emphasis on the last word.

"You know what I mean" He rolled his eyes.

"For one, I...don't think he remembers" Alya massaged one side of her temples with a finger. "nor does she in that fact." A loud groan was heard across from her.

"Why am I not surprised?" Nino shrugged. "full fledged model of Agreste world fashion and now movie actor. Next thing you know, they're going to put him up on stage to sing or something."

"But I thought he couldn't sing" Alya's brow rose.

"Exactly. There is literally nothing in this world that can ruin his image." Nino sighed. "That is both a good thing and a bad thing."

"What? Think he's going to forget about you?" Alya rested her head on the palm of her hand.

"Forget me? pff, I don't care about me. I'm worried about him forgetting poor Mari!" He cried. "But it seems like it has already happened already"

"You really care about her, huh" She smiled. Nino's face flushed.

"W-well, Who wouldn't? She's like the purest thing on earth that deserves literally everything after what happened. How is Mari doing? I didn't want to bring it up the other day.." His eyebrows knitted together. Alya fell silent.

"The operation went smoothly but...you know.." She paused to pace herself down. "Your regular case of amnesia."

"Anything new?" Nino leaned closer.

"Just a bit past the first year of highschool." Alya stared down at her water. "Although, some faces still struck her as unfamiliar"

"Then poor Nathanael went from her knowing his confession to not knowing at all." Nino held in a laugh but a thought struck his head. "Wait, how did she remember me? We haven't seen each other in years" It was Alya's turn to blush.

"A-ahh welll, you k-know…" She looked away holding a shrug.

"Ali….." His voice turned to a warning.

"I tried to tell her what happened after she was discharged from the hospital, but she was having a hard time adjusting to everything at the time, so I just left it for a while. I did try to see daily what she remembered. She broke out crying yesterday and locked herself in her room after wearing her pre-ordered glasses. I'm not entirely sure what she does remember and what she doesn't" Alya explained.

"That still doesn't explain how she remembers me" Nino's eyebrow rose.

"Um...She kinda...saw the picture we both took when we were going on that trip to the zoo and demanded for answers" Alya wiggled her thumbs around. "Thus, she was able to piece you back together more easily.."

Nino's mouth hung. "Then how hasn't she seen pictures of Adrien? His face is basically plastered on possibly every screen in the world!"

Alya quickly put a finger in front of her mouth before looking around. "Mind if we keep this conversation to ourselves?" She hissed. He nodded immediately.

"She has" Alya continued. " But nothing seemed to have clicked. He was just another actor on the wide screens and a model that she fondly looks up to. It wasn't like how she use to buy every magazine of him on it or daydreaming on her computer all day. Now it's just a , oh I've seen him before moving on."

"This is so frustrating" Nino scratches his head. At the time, the waiter comes back with their plates of food.

"Tell me about it. So, what's next do you think?" Alya tilted her head. There was a moment of silence.

"Well, I do have one idea.. " Nino began.

"And it is…" Alya narrowed her eyes.

"Remember I said that he was being called back to work today because of that fashion show thing?" She nodded. "Well, I'm a special guest attending, and I was thinking that maybe….if she were to see him at his prime, then...maybe something will spark in her mind?" Nino's shoulder slowly grew into a strug towards the end of his explanation.

"Nino, you're a genius!" Alya cheered, "But how are we going to go in." She asked, mid cheer.

"I'm sure I'll find a way to slide you guys in" Nino grinned. "But first, I'm hungry."

~.~.~.at the same time.~.~.~

"Hey Rose, you can go on your break, I'll be fine!" Marinette patted her small friend. Rose let out a frown, but agreed to her request. After watching the blonde leave through the back doors, Marinette began to clean the tables. During the afternoon, morning breakfast runs were basically done, and lunch rushes were never too heavy on work. With only about 5-6 people sitting in 3 separate tables, Marinette worked on the rest.

An unexpected ring came from the entrance and in walked a tall woman with raven black hair swept to the side and rimless glasses, wearing a black suit under a larger peacoat jacket.

"Welcome to Miraculous bakery, how may I help you?" Marinette asked, wiping her hands with the back of her shirt.

"Ah, Well, I'm here to place an order for the following pastries." The tall women gave her the piece of paper. Marinette examined it.

"No problem, I will have them out in 10 minutes, Will that be okay with you?" The lady nodded. "In the meantime, why don't you have a seat? Would you like to drink anything?"

"I'm fine, young lady. Thank you" She said simply. Marinette left with a smile and went to pick up the sets of bread.

"Hm...I do not see what he likes about this place" The lady looked around. In front, a cup slides in front of her. She looks up to see the dark haired girl again.

"I'm sorry, but you just seem very tired." Marinette stated. "Don't worry about paying for it, it's on me" She smiled, leaving once again to tend to her order.

The woman looked at the girl in surprise. Peering down at her cup, the light scent of coffee with a mix of milk. Bringing the cup to her mouth, she let out a genuine smile.

"Perhaps I've found the reason"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 _ **That was such an awkward ending.**_

 _ **Next Chapter?: A fashion show of course**_

 ** _All reviews appreciated_**

 ** _till next time~_**


	5. Two Memories

**_Hey there, It has been a while_**

 _~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

 _Chat?_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Marinette let out a long sigh as she swiped the glass topped table. The sound of bells made the dark haired girl spin around with a smile, but it quickly shrunk to see that its just another customer. A hand patted her from the back.

"Waiting for someone, Mari?" Alya asked, throwing a rag over her shoulder. Marinette quickly shook her head.

"What? No, why would I? Ah- I think the tarts are done!" She patted her hands on her apron and rushed to the back kitchen, leaving Alya in her place.

"Oh Mari…" Alya muttered under her breath, looking at the kitchen doors. Letting out a sigh of her own, she paced to help the arriving customers, when another bell sounded from the door. This time, a more familiar face appeared.

"Welcome to Miraculous Bakery, how may I help you?" Alya asked after tending to the other customer. The tall blonde male looked around, before turning his attention to her.

"I was uh- looking for someone" He answered, looking back around the shop. Alya raised a brow of interest.

"May I have a name? I may be of assistance" She smiled. The male frowned, looking a bit towards the ground.

"I- uh...it's very stupid of me. But I'm not sure what her names is either" He replied. Alya shook her head.

"It's not a problem sir, but it will be hard to find someone if you don't even know their names, don't you think?" She laughed. He smiled weakly.

"Maybe you're right.. " He responded softly, before turning around. Alya stopped him.

"If I may, can you tell me how she may look like? People come in and out all the time, so I wouldn't mind helping you" She explained. He looked up thoughtfully.

"Well...I believe she works here. About this tall, dark blue hair, blue eyes." He said, holding one of his hands under his chin to indicate the height. Alya's eyes glistened.

"Oh! A matter of fact, I do know her!" She clapped her hands together. His eyes widened.

"Do you? Where is she?" He asked, almost immediately. Alya placed a hand on top of his shoulder.

" Why don't you have a seat while I bring her? She's probably done with the tarts by now anyways." She chirped.

"Nono, if she's busy, I can surely come another time." He said, backing up a bit. However, Alya moved towards him.

"Don't be so formal, it's fine! There's not a lot of people here right now anyways" She shrugged carelessly. "Would you like anything to drink or eat? There's still some croissants left , and they're still warm"

"It's alright" He paused to think. "Maybe just a hot chocolate " Alya nodded. "And a name" She tilts her head.

"Come again? "Alya asked.

"Your name" He corrected. "I'd like to know your name, would be weird to just call you as 'you' ".

She laughed."Ah, I should have introduced myself sooner" She took a step back and placed her hands behind her back. "My name's Alya, Alya Cesair". She smiled and stepped away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Marinette let out another long sigh, sliding the tray from the oven and placing the next batch in.

"It's been almost a week.." She muttered to herself. " Usually people that say they would come back , they'd be back in about a day or two...or three...guh, get yourself together , Mari" She groaned, moving the heated tray for it to cool.

"I mean, for all I know, he might not come back- or he doesn't know how to get here- ..ooh...why am I getting so worked up on this. I literally met this guy once!" She threw her arms up.

A few seconds later, the doors opened behind her and a short blonde girl skipped in. Marinette picked herself up to greet her co-worker.

"Mari! I've got some mail for you" She hopped over to her.

"Thanks Rose" Mari smiled, " do you mind taking that batch out for me?" She waited for the blonde to nod before heading to her back and taking out the box that holds her new glasses.

Opening the box, she flinched at the sight of the spotted rims, however slipped them on quickly. Grabbing a box cutter knife and cutting open the envelope.

Getting no even past the first line of the first letter, Alya comes bursting in with a wicked grin plastered on her face looking straight at Marinette.

"Ma-ri-ne-tte. Du-pain. Ch-e-ng." Alya said, emphasizing every part of her name, rushed towards her, linking onto her arm and pulled her out the kitchen.

"Alya!Alya- What Are you doing?" Marinette struggles in her best friend's grip before finally felt it loosen.

"Someone's looking for you" Alya pointed to a male sitting by the glass walls, staring outside.

It was him.

She approached him, looking down towards his clean edged face, eyes covered by black tinted shades yet the green still made their appearance. His honey blonde hair carefully combed, his black jacket, black dress pants.

He noticed her right away, looking up at her, he flinched. Dark blue hair tied to a low ponytail, falling over her right shoulder. A visible red blouse under her tan colored apron, light blue jeans, with pink flats. And to top it all off, red framed glasses decorated with black spots projecting the sea blue colored eyes.

"Ladybug?" He spoke out unconsciously. Marinette stepped back.

"Chat?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 _ **Ahhhh cliffhangers.**_


End file.
